someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creeper Factory
a Before you read: Please note that this is a parody of a CreepyPasta called Rainbow Factory written by Aurora Dawn. If you want to read the original, click the link below. * http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory Now the creeper we know has quite the story But it might be just a bit gory "Ever wonder how creepers were created?" I asked my friend Deadlox, who shrugged. "I guess." He replied, and I started making cubes in the dirt. "How do you think they were made?" I asked. "Well what about zombies or skeletons?" He asked. "Well it's obvious they both died." I replied. "Yeah, but how were they turned into zombies and skeletons?" Deadlox asked. "Dunno." I said, and rolled onto my back. "I don't know man." and I looked up at the clouds. "This day has gotten quite philosophical." I said, and looked up at Deadlox who had a thoughtful expression. "What're you thinking about?" I asked him, and he snapped back into reality. "You want to know how creepers are made right?" He asked, and I gave him a look of sheer confusion. "Yeah." I said, and was hit over the head. "I'm sorry Adam." I heard Deadlox say before I passed out. But the story makes sense once you hear it Because the creeper was made with a minecraftian device I woke up, and rubbed my head. "God damnit Ty." I said under my breath, and looked around. It was dark. That's all I can conclude. I took my sunglasses off, and it was still dark. "Great, not even one small ray of light." "Alright Ty you win. Now let me out." I said, and silence was the only thing that replied. "Ty. I'm serious!" I was starting to get agitated. "This isn't funny!" "It's not meant to be funny." Deadlox's voice said. "What do you mean?!" I screamed, and some redstone lamps flickered on. Just dig deeper into the ground eventually you will hear a sound I looked around, and to my horror saw a giant machine. "Deadlox? What does that machine do?" I asked, and I saw my friend standing about ten blocks away. "Why don't I show you?" He asked. I noticed he had a crazy glint in his eyes. I decided to keep my distance. Just to be safe. "No, Telling me will be fine." I said, and he pulled out a remote, and pushed a button. I heard a scream comming from a different room, and a person was being held by a mechanical arm, that was moving towards the machine. I stared in silence, not being able to find my voice. I watched as the person screamed, and was finally dropped into a funnel on the top of the machine. "D-Deadlox?" I asked, finally finding my voice. "What just happened?" "This is how the creeper's made." He replied, and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. A few seconds later a creeper emerged from the hole in the machine. "Deadlox! This is wrong on so many levels!" I screamed, and he took a step closer. "Well maybe I'm doing Minecratia a favor!" He screamed, and I took several steps back. "You've got to stop Ty!" He stepped foreward "What if I don't want to stop?!" I stepped back. We kept playing this little game until my back touched a wall. I looked into Deadlox's eyes, but all I saw was a look of pure insanity. He's gone. I decided if I'm going to get out of here, I'm going to have to out smart him. "So, Ty why don't you tell me your plan?" I asked, but Deadlox kept advancing. "This whole facility is my plan!" He said, and I noticed a door. It's now or never. And I took off for the door. It's easy to find once you see it With it's torches and glowstone you will not miss it I was about half way there, when I felt and arrow lodge itself into the back of my leg. I stumbled, and Deadlox pointed his sword at me. "Fine. Kill me!" I screamed, and my former best friend laughed. "I'm not going to give you the luxuary of death!" He said, causing me to look up at him. "Then what are you going to do?" I asked, and a twisted smile formed on his face. "You'll see." He dragged me away. But with all these things to mask it's appearance You may notice one machine It's been three months. I've gotten little to no food, and I've been tortured nearly every day. I don't know why he's doing all of this, and I may never find out if this keeps up. If you ever find this book. I give you one message, Deadlox did all of this. No matter what he tells you he did it. I closed my journal, and hid it in the loose floorboard. Every day I contemplte how I've survived this long. Dawn, my other friends, everyone who I care about could be at risk if I don't get out of here. I thought, and tried to stand up. I managed to get to my feet by leaning on the wall, But when I tried to let go of the wall I fell to the ground. There was the sound of a door opening, then my eyes met Deadlox who had the same sadistic smile I had seen for months. I started forming a plan in my mind. I stared him down like I always did, and started to stand up. Please Notch, help my plan work. He looked at me. His smile faded as he pulled out his sword. I managed to dodge it, but just barely. I landed hard on my side, and tried to recover from the shock. "That was brave." He said, and I was staring at him again. "I know. That was the plan," and I kicked his feet out from under him, and snatched his sword. "Rule number one in combat: Always make sure your target can't escape, or overpower you." I said, and Deadlox growled. "You always seem to forget that one, because I did both." I said, bolting for the door. I slammed it shut before Deadlox could get to it, then started limping as fast as I could. "Please, please, please," I silently pleaded, as an explosion went off. I didn't dare look back, but started limping faster, until I finally saw a door. I got to door, and threw it open to be greeted with the one thing that would save me. An elevator. "ADAM, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Deadlox screamed, and I hit the button. The elevator doors opened lazily, like they had all the time in the world, and I ran inside, pressing the button to the top floor. Now all that was left to do was wait. What you ask does this machine do To which the answer is an explosive green mob. The doors opened, greeting me with a smiling Deadlox. I jumped back in surprise, as he pulled out another sword. "Looks like this is your demise." He said, and I noticed a green flash behind him, causing me to smile. "Hey Ty. Look behind you." I said, hiding out of range of the creeper blast. I peeked out from my hiding place, and saw a giant crater where Deadlox was. I looked around for any sign that he had survived, but saw none. I heaved a sigh of relief, and limped over to a chest. I shifted around until I found some food. I scarfed as much down as I could, then tried to use my communicator to find my location. "He scrambled my signal." I said frusrated. I then decided the only way to find out where I was, was to go outside. My hand reached out for the door, but another grabbed my leg. "You're not getting out of here!" Deadlox screamed. I tried to shake him off me, but it was no use. He started pulling me back, while I was screaming for help, and eventually got me to the elevator. He pressed a button, and brought his sword down. In the creeper factory Where all your dreams will die In the creeper factory Where not a single person escapes Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Parody Category:Original Story